Winter Pleasure : The Day After Deleted Scene
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Kembali jika kau mengingat perbincangan terakhir sebelum tindakan romantis Riki dan Kanata, apa sebenarnya yang mereka anggap sangat memalukan untuk diingat? /"Lagipula, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang akan meracuni pikiranku?"/"Apa kau siap menerima perlakuan istimewa dariku, sayang ?"/ Warning R18


**Hello lads~ I'm back~ XD**

 **It's been a year since my last update of Amnesia story. Yeah, Amnesia has already ended. But you may curious. What thing that Riki and Kanata on 'The Day After' feel ashamed about. As I said back then. That was a very intimate moment that I haven't explained before. My apologizes from me haven't totally finished this story because of my business on my other fandom and college stuff.**

 **So, I take the scene back then when Riki attempted Kanata's request to stay over on Kanata-Kud room so maybe you have to read the entire 'The Day After' before this. Or maybe even from 'Amnesia' itself because that's the very beginning and the main cause from those two series I've published. And moreover, it's R18 so read with your own risk. (Lel~)**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Visual Novel Little Busters! (Original, EX (Ecstasy)/ME) by Key Visual Studio 2007 - 2008**

 **Fanfic 'Winter Pleasure, 'The Day After' Deleted Scene' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2016**

* * *

"Jujur saja. Aku bingung sekali kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah begini."

"Y-Yah. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan. Bukan soal pakaian ini saja. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan selama liburan ini sampai semuanya kembali ke asrama."

"Begitu."

Keduanya akhirnya kembali berbincang sambil memakan taiyaki yang dibelikan oleh Riki sebelumnya. Walau akhirnya sudah menjadi dingin karena kejadian barusan.

"Setelah kau lulus, apa kau ingin mencari pekerjaan atau bagaimana?"

"Hmm… Sebenarnya tak mungkin aku langsung bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Ya. Riki masih mengidap narkolepsi, penyakit gangguan tidur. Ia tak mau rekan kerjanya jadi merasa kerepotan mengurusi dirinya karena hal semacam itu. Sebab penyakit itu bisa kambuh kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Jadi kau akan lanjut kuliah, ya?"

"Tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Pun aku sendiri juga belum memutuskan mau kemana setelah lulus. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku… Mungkin akan menjadi pelatih kendo setelah lulus di dojo keluargaku."

Bicara soal kendo,

"Oh iya. Kengo sempat bilang kau pernah menjadi anggota klub kendo. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya. Sampai akhirnya aku berhenti karena dipilih menjadi seito kaichou. Aku merasa agak menyesal padahal aku sudah menganggap Miyazawa-san mentorku sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa harus berhenti? Kupikir kau tipe pekerja keras."

"Memang benar." Manik emas Kanata berpaling menghadap jendela kamarnya. Tak terasa hari sudah malam dan salju masih turun. "Tapi biar bagaimanapun, pekerja keras juga memiliki batas. Seperti nama yang kumiliki. Ada batas dimana aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dan mana yang tidak."

"Ya. Dan kau sangat menyukai namamu 'kan?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Dan aku juga penasaran siapa yang akan menggantikan posisiku nanti."

"Yah. Takkan ada orang hebat lagi seperti Kyousuke dan A-chan senpai nanti… Termasuk dirimu."

"Eh?"

Kanata agak terkejut saat Riki menganggap dirinya orang hebat.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu padaku?"

"Walaupun kau menyesalinya tapi kau tetap menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Kupikir jarang sekali ada orang yang mau tetap bekerja sepenuh hati di tempat yang tak ia inginkan atau tak ia duga sebelumnya."

"Baru sekali ini aku dipuji seseorang."

"Eh? Memangnya A-chan senpai tak pernah memujimu?"

"Astaga. Kenapa kau pandai sekali berbicara? Aku menyesal mengenalimu."

"Ahahaha. Jangan marah begitu."

Meski harus ia akui bahwa Kanata memang sosok yang mudah sekali berubah tempramennya. Makanya mungkin tak banyak orang yang menyukai sosoknya. Apalagi dengan jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS yang pernah ia pegang dulu. Lebih memunculkan kesan seram dibanding kesan aslinya sebagai perempuan.

Hmm. Perempuan, ya. Paling tidak seharusnya Kanata punya satu perasaan penting dalam dirinya.

"…"

Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Kanata kembali terdiam.

"Eh? Doushite? Oh…"

Riki menatap ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh.

"Baiklah. Sudah saatnya untuk tidur, Kana."

"…"

Sayangnya ia masih terdiam. Riki menjadi agak kebingungan melihatnya.

"Kana, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"…"

*stare*

Manik emasnya mulai terlihat setelah sekian lama menundukkan kepalanya. Sinar matanya seperti hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang, sangat spesial.

"Riki…"

"Ya?"

Lidah Kanata merasa kelu untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya. Pikirannya sedang bermain-main kesana kesini. Mewanti-wanti bagaimana reaksi Riki ketika mendengarnya. Meskipun itu harus ia sampaikan.

"Haah…"

Dengan helaan nafas sebagai awalan.

*blushing*

"Riki, aku menyukaimu."

…

"O-Oh?"

Sungguh. Riki benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Benar-benar sebuah pernyataan cinta langsung dari seorang mantan ketua OSIS, Futaki Kanata.

"Ya, Riki. Aku menyukaimu. Bahkan ketika kau berpacaran dengan adikku. Aku masih sangat menyukaimu."

"B-Benarkah?"

Riki sebenarnya tak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Dirinya terlalu terkejut. Menyadari itu, Kanata akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya panjang lebar.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau kalian berdua tak benar-benar berpacaran. Segila-gilanya adikku berbohong, pasti akan ketahuan juga olehku."

Berbohong? Tidak benar-benar berpacaran? Sejak awal? Riki hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Jadi kau menyadarinya, ya?"

"Karena saat itu aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian berdua. Lagipula aku tahu kau bukanlah laki-laki yang tahu betul apa arti pacaran dan cinta. Makanya Haruka memanfaatkanmu. Tadinya aku ingin menghentikannya tapi apa yang diucapkannya menghentikanku."

Dan itu adalah,

"Dia ingin agar kita bertiga terus bersama. Agar selalu dekat tanpa peduli hubungan yang kita bertiga miliki. Sama seperti yang kalian, Little Busters miliki. Dan itu yang tak pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku."

"Ya. Aku ingat Haruka pernah bilang begitu."

Kanata mulai memeluk kedua bahunya saat merasa ia mulai gemetaran. Ia tahu dirinya akan mudah terbawa emosi jika sudah membicarakan mendiang adiknya. "Tiap malam aku memimpikannya. Dan tiap malam pulalah aku selalu menangis. Menyesal jika menyadari dirinya sudah tiada. Ia begitu baik walau sempat terjatuh ke dalam persepsi yang salah tentangku. Bahkan Kudryavka sampai repot menemaniku hingga malam larut."

"Kurasa kau harus berterimakasih padanya."

"Ya. Saat ia kembali dari Tebwa nanti aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Si surai merah muda panjang itu menghela nafas lega. Merasa beban dalam hatinya sudah menghilang. Padahal ia baru bercerita sedikit pada Riki. Tapi baginya itu sudah cukup.

"Riki, terima kasih sudah mau mendengar semuanya. Tak apa jika kau menolaknya. Bagiku, kau tahu perasaanku saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

Maka semua bergantung pada jawaban Riki. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ingatannya, persahabatannya dengan Little Busters, suka dukanya, perasaan Kanata terhadap dirinya, semua sudah ia ketahui. Tinggal menentukan jawaban akhirnya, yang akan menentukan jalan hidup selanjutnya yang akan ia lalui.

Tapi bagi dirinya sendiri, masih ada satu hal yang tak ia ketahui.

"Kana, tadi kau sempat mengatakan aku belum tahu betul apa arti pacaran dan cinta 'kan?"

Kanata hanya mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya ia mulai menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

'Jangan-jangan, Riki…'

"Maka dari itu, ajari aku apa yang kau ketahui tentang keduanya."

"Huh?"

Mendadak Kanata merasa seperti orang bingung mendengar jawaban dari Riki. Tapi dengan jawaban itu, bukankah berarti Riki telah menerima dirinya? Dengan semua kebenaran dan kesalahan yang ia miliki?

"Tapi… Bukankah masih ada yang lebih baik dariku?"

"Yah, tadinya aku juga ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi mungkin akan berubah menjadi simpati semata jika aku mengatakannya. Apalagi sejak aku mendengar semuanya darimu, kurasa tak ada salahnya jika mencoba untuk mempererat hubungan kita. Walau aku sendiri tak tahu caranya."

"Jadi, kau menerimaku?"

"Ya. Begitulah."

"…"

*dripped*

"Uh… Huuu…"

Manik emas Kanata mulai basah karena air mata. Tapi Riki tahu itu bukan tanda kesedihan seperti yang biasa ia lihat belakangan.

Itu tanda kebahagiaan, yang seharusnya terlihat dari matanya.

"B-Bodoh… K-Kau bahkan tak menyuruhku berhenti menangis…"

"Kalau kau sedang bahagia buat apa aku menyuruhmu berhenti?"

"D-Dasar… Kau memang sangat polos…"

Tapi setelah itu keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain. Diiringi dengan senyuman di wajah keduanya.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Haruka karena telah merebutmu duluan nanti."

"Ya. Nanti aku juga akan minta maaf padanya."

Keduanya saling menjauh namun tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Rona wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah. Sama-sama memiliki keinginan yang tersirat diantara keduanya.

"Tapi aku lebih banyak tahu yang aneh-aneh loh. Tak apakah?"

"Kau tinggal beritahu saja mana yang boleh dan mana yang tidak nanti."

Itu berarti kesempatannya hanya hari ini saja, dan tidak ada lagi yang kedua. Mungkin.

"Kalau begitu akan kujadikan ini malam yang terindah untuk kita berdua. Eh! Harusnya laki-laki yang mengatakan ini!"

"Y-Yah, aku 'kan tak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Jadi, tak apa-apa."

"Kau ini benar-benar polos. Maafkan aku yang akan meracuni pikiranmu saat ini juga."

"Ya silakan saja, Kana."

"Aku suka caramu memanggil namaku."

"Terima kasih."

Keduanya sama-sama tak mau melepaskan pandangannya masing-masing. Sampai mereka menyadari bahwa jarak diantara keduanya mulai berkurang. Berdekatan.

"…"

Tidak. Hanya Kanata yang mendekati Riki sambil memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja Riki sendiri merasa bingung.

"Nani o shiteru, Kana?"

Kanata berhenti dan kembali membuka matanya. Tapi ia malah tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huhu. Aku lupa kau belum pernah sekalipun berciuman."

"H-Ha'i?"

*kiss*

"Umh!"

Tapi belum sempat Riki menjawab, bibirnya sudah keburu disumpal oleh bibir tipis Kanata. Atau dengan kata lain, mereka benar-benar berciuman. Dan kalau bukan karena ego yang sudah dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Kanata, ia mungkin takkan mau melakukannya dengan bocah polos dihadapannya kini.

"…"

Sementara Riki yang masih kebingungan mencoba ikut larut dalam suasana. Merengkuh pinggang si surai merah muda itu dan merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Matanya terpejam. Menikmati sensasi aneh yang baru ia rasakan sekali seumur hidupnya.

Sebagai laki-laki, aneh kelihatannya jika dirinya sama sekali belum mengetahui romansa cinta masa remaja. Tapi begitulah seorang Naoe Riki. Yang sejak kecil sudah ditinggalkan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan hingga mengidap penyakit narkolepsi, lalu kemudian dirinya bertemu dengan Kyousuke yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari jurang keputusasaan bersama Rin, Masato dan Kengo. Lalu menamakan diri mereka dengan sebutan Little Busters.

Kalaupun soal cinta, paling-paling hanya sebatas rasa kagum dan suka terhadap mantan leader nya itu. Dirinya sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cinta pada hubungan lawan jenis. Makanya ia ingin menjadikan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang cinta yang belum sempat ia rasakan bersama mendiang Haruka. Sekalipun itu hal yang aneh-aneh, dirinya sudah sangat memaklumi apapun yang terjadi.

Hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum ia benar-benar siap dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

"Fua…"

*release*

Keduanya akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah beberapa detik. Rona merah di wajah keduanya terlihat. Hitam dan emas bertemu. Memunculkan makna tersendiri dibalik pandangan keduanya.

"…"

Bahkan mereka tak sadar kalau mereka tak saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Mungkinkah ini akan berlanjut?

"Riki… Kau yakin?"

"Apapun itu atau tidak sama sekali."

"Huhu. Sabarlah, sayang. Kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

*blush*

"K-Kana. Aku belum siap dengan kata-kata seperti itu."

Tentu saja kata 'sayang' yang ditujukan pada dirinya adalah yang pertama kali ia dengar. Dan tentu ia sudah tahu apa arti dari kata itu. Mungkin gara-gara itulah dirinya menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Suatu saat kau harus terbiasa mendengar kata itu dari pasanganmu. Itu hal pertama yang harus kau ketahui."

"B-Baiklah."

Poin pertama sudah ia catat. Berikutnya?

"Lalu apa lagi?"

"Riki, kau sungguh tak sabaran."

"Terlalu lama. Kali ini biar aku yang melakukannya untukmu."

*kiss*

"Hei, kau tidak- umph!"

Sebelum Kanata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya kali ini giliran Riki yang menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Meski masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada maksud lain. Tapi sepertinya Kanata menyadari kalau itu tak sepenuhnya benar.

Bisa jadi, Riki menginginkan hal yang 'lebih' dari itu. Namanya juga laki-laki 'kan?

'Baiklah jika ini maumu, Riki.'

Kedua tangan Kanata menggantung di leher Riki. Bersiap melakukan hal lebih dari sekadar yang keduanya lakukan sekarang. Merasa dirinya tahu kemana cerita romansa keduanya akan berlanjut.

*lick*

"Hmnh!"

Riki mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan itu, lidahnya Kanata?

'M-Masakah…'

Dirinya menyadari yang ia rasakan sekarang tak lagi hanya sebatas rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Lebih dari itu, ia merasakan adanya sesuatu seperti hasrat dan juga, nafsu? Entahlah. Tapi mungkin itu yang bisa dideskripsikan olehnya.

"N-Nnhhnn… Mmhhaa…"

Keduanya tak lagi hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja. Lidah keduanya juga ikut beradu. Seolah nampak seperti bukan ciuman pertamanya. Jilat, kulum, hisap, bahkan tukar saliva sekalipun terjadi. Pun begitu jelas sekali bahwa ini pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya.

*release* *panting*

"Haah… Haah…"

Hingga keduanya menyadari mereka hampir kehabisan nafas karena ciuman itu sendiri. Namun sekali lagi keduanya tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Dari dekat Kanata bisa melihatnya, manik hitam kekasihnya makin menggelap. Ada makna terselubung dibalik pandangannya itu.

"Riki…"

Dan Kanata berusaha untuk mengetahui apa maksudnya.

"…"

Namun ia tetap tak bergeming. Sampai ia menyadari dirinya berada dekat dengan saklar lampu saat menoleh ke kanan. Entah mengapa Kanata tersenyum. Mengerti maksud dari Riki. Lalu dengan instingnya ia menekan tombol saklar tersebut sehingga seluruh lampu kamarnya benar-benar mati. Hanya cahaya bulan yang bersinar menembus jendela kamarnya yang menyinari ruangan itu.

Ruangan milik mereka berdua untuk saat ini.

"E-Eoh?"

*blush*

Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja wajah Riki sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Merasa itu terlalu memalukan baginya, mungkin.

Tetapi Kanata justru tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Huhu. Padahal aku bisa saja terbawa suasana dengan tatapanmu itu."

"S-Sudahlah! A-Aku hanya berusaha untuk menahan diri!"

Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk berkilah, raut wajahnya tetap tak bisa dibohongi. Ia benar-benar malu. Terlalu aneh memang untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi jika itu seorang Naoe Riki beda lagi ceritanya. Ia tetaplah seorang laki-laki polos yang otaknya belum pernah sama sekali dijamahi oleh hal-hal berbau mesum. Dan siapa sangka jika yang kelak menjamahi otak nya bukanlah yang menyelamatkan dirinya dulu, melainkan justru orang lain yang bahkan baru ia kenal dua tahun silam.

"…"

Tapi tentu saja. Di mata Kanata, ia tak pernah melihat Riki semanis ini sebelumnya. Lekukan wajahnya memang tak seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Ia lebih berkesan imut daripada tampan. Dan laki-laki seperti itu jarang sekali ada. Mungkin Kanata bisa dibilang salah satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang beruntung bisa memacari laki-laki manis seperti seorang Naoe Riki.

Dan mungkin karena itulah dirinya merasa ingin lebih dari apa yang telah dilakukan sebelumnya. Ia menginginkan lebih dari sekadar ciuman. Rasanya mungkin begitu.

Namun belum sempat dirinya menyuarakan pikirannya,

*moved*

"Riki?"

Riki melepas rengkuhannya lalu menarik tangan Kanata, hendak mengajaknya menuju, kasur?

*blush*

Kentara sekali wajah keduanya memerah walaupun berbeda reaksi. Riki sedari tadi tetap diam sementara Kanata justru terkejut. Baru sekali ini Riki mengambil langkah duluan.

'J-Jangan bilang, Riki sudah tahu kemana ini akan berlanjut?'

Walau pemikirannya berkata demikian namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya menginginkannya. Sangat, mungkin. Ia tak pernah tahu jika hati dan pikirannya bisa tak sejalan hanya karena romansa cinta.

Kesampingkan saja itu. Lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan keduanya yang kini duduk di atas kasur milik Kanata. Dan keduanya juga saling berpandangan.

"Riki, ada sesuatu kah?"

Kanata menatap Riki dengan bingung. Sejurus kemudian Riki merespon dengan menunjuk ke arah jendela di belakangnya.

"Saljunya indah."

"Huh?"

Agak tak percaya, Kanata berbalik ke belakang. Dan apa yang ia lihat sungguh membuatnya takjub. Salju yang turun di malam hari, dihiasi dengan cahaya rembulan dan beberapa cahaya lampu jalanan. Suasananya sangat indah di matanya.

"Kau benar, Riki. Ini indah sekali."

Mata emas nya menatap pemandangan itu dengan jelas. Ia merasa seperti baru sekali ini dirinya memandangi sesuatu yang memiliki kesan indah sejak lahir. Maklum saja dulu dirinya tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal lain kecuali tugas dan tanggung jawab. Ketika kedua hal tersebut sudah benar-benar lepas dari hidupnya, barulah ia menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang lebih penting. Mungkin, itulah yang telah Riki dan mendiang Haruka ajarkan padanya. Meski ia tak sepenuhnya menerimanya saat itu.

Dan disaat itulah,

*hug*

"Eoh?"

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melindunginya dari belakang. Ya, itu Riki. Tengah memeluknya. Merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. Ikut menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku mungkin tak terbiasa dengan hal-hal romantis. Tapi kurasa ini cukup."

Kanata akhirnya sadar. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Riki mengajaknya ke kasur. Sebuah suguhan sederhana namun sangat berarti dan takkan bisa dilupakan olehnya.

"Ya ampun. Ada-ada saja kau ini."

Walau begitu Kanata tetap menggenggam tangan Riki yang tengah merengkuhnya. Ikut menatap pemandangan indah tersebut. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian,

*stare*

Keduanya sadar wajah mereka terlampau dekat ketika saling berhadapan. Rona merahnya tak mau hilang. Jelas sekali keduanya merasa sedikit malu.

"Riki…"

"Kana…"

Dan dengan insting keduanya, mereka memejamkan matanya dan saling mendekati satu sama lain.

*kiss*

Lalu kembali bersentuhan bibir. Tanpa hasrat dan nafsu. Murni karena cinta dan kasih sayang.

 **[R18 Area]**

Atau mungkin yang seharusnya begitu.

Bahkan setelah semenit, keduanya masih saja menempelkan bibir mereka masing-masing. Entah ciuman mereka sudah mulai menjurus ke arti lain atau bagaimana, perlahan nafsu mulai menjerat keduanya.

'R-Riki... Kau...'

"Ngghhnn..."

Kanata tentu saja menyadarinya. Setelah sebelumnya ia yang 'menyerang' Riki, kini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Lidah keduanya kembali beradu. Ciuman yang mungkin untuk ukuran keduanya terlalu erotis. Akal sehat Riki terlalu lemah jika berurusan dengan nafsu. Mungkin itu yang sempat ia pikirkan.

"Fua..."

"Haah..."

Keduanya kembali menjauh. Benang saliva muncul diantara bibir keduanya. Terlihat sekali betapa besar inginnya Riki untuk saat ini.

"M-Maaf... Aku mulai terbawa-bawa..."

Dan Riki masih saja meminta maaf dengan polosnya. Kanata, meskipun terengah-engah dibuat heran karenanya.

"B-Bukan salahmu kok."

Keduanya kembali hening. Wajah mereka memerah menahan malu. Sadar jika apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan hampir kelewat batas nafsu yang masih bisa mereka tolerir.

Tidak juga.

"J-Jadi, selanjutnya bagaimana?"

Riki membuka suaranya duluan, dengan perasaan gugup. Setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi rasanya tidak mungkin ia kembali terbiasa hanya berduaan padahal mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya, itulah Riki. Masih terlalu polos. Meski pikirannya baru sedikit diracuni oleh Kanata sendiri.

Sementara kedua tangan Riki masih memeluk Kanata dari belakang.

"M-Mau dilanjutkan?"

"..."

Telinga Riki dibuat panas hanya gegara sebuah permintaan dari kekasihnya yang wajahnya sedikit merunduk malu dan memerah. Ia hendak panik. Tapi jika begitu, bisa jadi narkolepsi akan kembali menyerangnya. Karena itu ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya."

"Eh?"

Ia tak menyadari jika orang yang dihadapinya bukanlah orang yang biasa mengambil alih. Tentu saja Riki dengan segala kepolosannya tak tahu menahu apa arti 'bercinta' versi nya. 'Sial. Tahu begini...' Kanata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya mengepal. Entah apa ia harus benar-benar melakukan ini atau tidak sama sekali.

"Lagipula, bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang akan meracuni pikiranku?"

"A-Apa yang-!"

*blush*

Wajahnya kian memerah. Tak disangka Riki akan mengatakan itu. Tidak, sejak awal Kanata memang sudah mengatakan demikian. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan senyum tipis nya terlihat.

"Iya. Tentu saja aku ingat aku pernah mengatakan itu." kemudian Kanata berbalik menghadap Riki dan secara tak terduga langsung duduk manja di atas kedua kaki Riki sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Riki.

"Uwa~" 'Berat...'

Riki tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kanata terhadapnya. Duduk manja dihadapannya, tentu saja itu adalah pertama kalinya ia berada dalam kondisi demikian. Dihadapannya bukan lagi seorang ketua OSIS dengan segala ketegasan dan aura menakutkan miliknya, ia menjelma menjadi gadis layaknya dua sisi koin yang berbeda. Antara pemalu dan juga, agresif mungkin? Namun untuk sisi yang itu tentu saja hanya ditunjukkannya pada Riki seorang.

"Apa kau siap menerima perlakuan istimewa dariku, sayang~?"

"S-Sudah kubilang aku belum siap mendengar kata itu."

"Hei, sudah kubilang juga kau harus siap mendengarnya suatu saat nanti. Belajarlah dari sekarang."

"Uh, ketimbang kekasih, kau lebih mirip seorang kakak kalau dipikir-pikir lagi."

"Huhu. Sudah jadi risikomu, sayang~"

"Aish..."

Riki sudah tak bisa komplain. Ia menyerah pada kata-kata manis Kanata yang telah menjebaknya. Sungguh diluar dugaan. Just came outta nowhere.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

Kanata perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kiri Riki, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan terus menggodamu sampai kau rapuh. Aku tahu kau sangat lemah dalam hal ini. Fuuu~"

*blow*

"Hiii~"

Bisikan bernada erotis dan nafas hangat Kanata di telinga kirinya membuat Riki jadi semakin tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar dalam kondisi lemah. Bahkan mungkin diserang sekali saja, mungkin pertahanannya akan benar-benar rubuh dan nafsu akan menjerat dirinya, sepenuhnya.

"K-Kana! Kau ini jelmaan succubus ya!? B-Bisa-bisanya kau..."

"Huhuhu. Jadi bahkan seorang Naoe Riki tahu tentang iblis wanita seperti itu? Oh dasar kau diam-diam mesum..."

"Haah..."

Jadi sudah jelas, ia kalah telak. Tapi ia masih punya satu senjata lain.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau akan malu habis-habisan mengingat ini esok hari."

"Guh~!"

Dan benar saja, reaksi yang mudah ditebak. Mood Kanata langsung jatuh.

"A-Aku tahu ini memang memalukan! Sangat memalukan! Aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini lagi setelah ini!"

"A-Aku juga sama malunya, Kana!"

"Uuuu~ Kita memang pasangan paling bodoh yang pernah ada."

"M-Maafkan kelemahanku."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tanpa ada kata-kata lagi yang keluar. Sudah terlalu lama mereka menunggu. Mereka ingin memulai ini dan mengakhirinya semoga dengan segera. Jarak antar keduanya kembali mendekat disaat mata mereka perlahan terpejam.

*kiss*

Sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali berciuman dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Kanata membelai lembut kepala Riki disaat kedua tangan Riki merengkuh pinggang Kanata. Hanya selang beberapa detik, nafsu lagi-lagi menjerat keduanya. Bukan lagi hanya kecupan. Lidah dan saliva kembali menjadi objek utama keduanya.

Sejak awal keduanya berciuman, pertahanan Riki sudah runtuh sepenuhnya. Ia kini membiarkan kekasihnya berbuat semaunya. Entah mau berciuman atau sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, ia sudah tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukan dalam suasana erotis seperti ini.

"Hnnnggg... Mmhhnn..."

"Ummhhnn..."

Desahan keduanya mengalun dalam kamar itu. Keduanya berpelukan erat. Hendak menikmati sensasi lembut nan basah pada bibir keduanya lebih. Mereka seakan sudah menyegel dunia mereka berdua dari dunia nyata. Mereka tahu ini yang diinginkan. Dan tentu saja ingin diselesaikan segera.

Bahkan keduanya mulai melepas bawahan mereka penuh nafsu.

"Fuah! Haah..."

"Haah... Haah..."

Keduanya melepaskan jarak antar masing-masing karena kehabisan nafas. Benang saliva yang muncul, terlihat betapa besar nafsu yang keduanya miliki. Manik emas Kanata menatap ke bawah. Ke arah,

"!"

*blush*

"S-Stop staring!"

Menyadari kemana arah mata Kanata, wajah Riki langsung merona. Panik. Namun Kanata tak mengatakan apapun. Justru kembali memosisikan kedua kakinya di antara pinggang Riki, mencari celah.

Waktunya telah tiba.

"Riki... Aku..."

Kanata seakan meminta izin Riki untuk memulainya. Satu langkah yang membuat mereka berdua tak lagi menjadi bocah. Tentu saja Riki tahu betul apa yang terjadi kelak.

"Berhentilah bergerak kalau sakit."

Sementara Kanata hanya mengangguk pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak memosisikan benda asing milik Riki yang hendak memasuki bagian intim miliknya. Dan,

*slosh*

"Uwaaa~"

"Hiiii~"

Riki serasa miliknya dijepit dengan lembut. Sensasi aneh, terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggung. 'S-Sempit sekali!' ia membatin.

"R-Riki... Ini t-terlalu..."

"A-Aku tahu..."

Pinggul Kanata terus bergerak turun sampai bagian ujung milik Riki menyentuh sesuatu yang menghalangi. Selaput dara.

"Haah... I-Ini pasti akan sakit sekali..."

"U-Um... Aku akan menahannya, sebisaku..."

Kedua tangan Kanata menggenggam kedua bahu Riki. Ia mewanti-wanti akan sesakit apa rasanya ketika benda asing dalam bagian intim miliknya sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Dan,

*slam!*

"Gyaaaahhh~!"

"Uwa!"

Satu gerakan cepat, selaput dara Kanata telah robek. Milik Riki sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Kanata seakan terasa penuh, terutama bagian perutnya. Sakit memang, karena itu ia tak mau bergerak perlahan, terlalu nanggung, juga mungkin sakitnya akan jauh lebih parah.

"Uuhh~"

Manik emas Kanata terpejam, hendak menikmati sensasi aneh dalam bagian intim miliknya. Milik Riki sudah sangat tegang, bahkan tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana keadaan Riki sekarang untuk menahan nafsu sebesar itu. Ia hanya bisa terengah-engah.

"..."

Dan mereka tahu masing-masing sangat menginginkannya. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"K-Kana..."

"Riki..."

*move*

"Haahh... Aahhh~"

"Unngghh~"

Pinggul Kanata bergerak perlahan. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan benda asing milik Riki dalam miliknya. Mereka tak bisa munafik jika sensasi yang keduanya rasakan begitu nikmat. Mungkin bisa menyebabkan adiksi jika tidak ada pertahanan diri sama sekali.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah, mereka harus menyelesaikannya sekarang, selagi ada kesempatan. Mungkin tidak ada kejadian seperti ini di hari esok.

Dan juga, alasan Kanata tak mau bergerak cepat adalah, bahkan segitu saja sudah hampir membuatnya gila. Ia ingin melakukannya perlahan-lahan, bisa habis akal Riki nantinya.

"Hnnn..."

Sesekali Kanata menatap Riki yang tengah memangku dirinya manja. Pandangan mata Riki sudah kosong walaupun dalam keadaan sadar. Kanata disela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah tertawa kecil.

"Haah... Ah... Hahaha... Sepertinya kau s-sudah... Ahn~ Pasrah ya, sayang~"

"Uh... Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi... Hnnn..."

"Haahhnn... Iya iya..."

Menyadari apa yang dirasakan kekasihnya, secara ritmis Kanata mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membawa kepala Riki dalam pelukannya di bahu kanannya. Ia sendiri jujur sudah tak lagi tahan, lewat 5 menit berlalu sejak pertama kali ia kehilangan kegadisannya. Ia tahu jika ini pengalaman pertama bagi dirinya, juga bagi Riki. Wajar jika ia sudah merasa demikian.

"Aahhnnn... Riki... Riki..."

"Hnnggg..."

Kanata terus menyebut nama kekasihnya, desahan terus mengalun dalam kamar itu meski sepertinya hanya didominasi oleh Kanata saja karena Riki sudah bisa dipastikan dalam keadaan mati rasa.

More like emotionless sex somehow.

"R-Riki... A-Aku tidak tahan lagi..."

"Ummhhh..."

Gerakan pinggul Kanata semakin cepat, kenikmatan yang sungguh menyiksa bagi keduanya. Dan sebentar lagi keduanya akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Pelukan keduanya semakin erat.

"R-Riki... A-Aku... Aku mau... Aahhnn~"

"Unngghh... Hhhnnn..."

Meski hampir-hampir tak merespon, Riki tahu dirinya juga hampir mencapai batas. Ia tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika sudah mencapai,

*climaxed*

"Ah!"

"R-Riki! A-Aaaahhhh~!"

Puncaknya.

Riki seketika terkejut walau tak memunculkan reaksi berarti ketika miliknya berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan cairan hangat dalam milik Kanata. Hampir-hampir seperti ada beberapa impuls yang menyerang dirinya secara simultan. Bukan hanya bagian miliknya saja, namun seluruh tubuhnya juga ikut tegang. Kanata pun juga demikian, miliknya serasa hangat karena 'serangan' dari Riki.

Mereka habis sudah.

"Haah... Haah..."

Keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain. Manik hitam Riki kembali sedikit terlihat cahayanya. Mungkin karena terlalu terkejut atas apa yang baru dirasakannya.

"T-Tadi itu sungguh... Uh..."

Riki kehabisan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

"P-Pastinya, memalukan untuk diingat."

"Iya... Aku tahu..."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya sama-sama berwajah merah.

"A-Ano..."

"Hm?"

"K-Kau mau lagi?"

*blush*

"Huh?"

Wew. Sungguh tawaran yang tak biasa dari seorang mantan ketua OSIS. Tapi tentu saja bagi Riki, itu tetap membuatnya terkejut.

"I-Itu terserahmu."

"U-Um. Tapi kali ini ayo lakukan lebih santai."

Dan seharusnya Riki menyadari bahwa malam kali ini akan ia lalui jauh, jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Sudah kukatakan itu terserahmu, Kana."

"Huhu. Aku senang ketika kau mengucapkan namaku."

Ia berucap demikian sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Riki. Dan Riki sendiri hanya bereaksi seadanya saja.

"Terima kasih, succubus kesayanganku."

"Iya." 'Riki-anata. Sayangku~"

*kiss*

 **~ Owari ~**

* * *

 **Author Note : After this scene, the timeline will set back to last part of 'The Day After'**

 **So from this, Amnesia story fully completed without any miss contents. Oh my word, it has been 2 years since my last update and I've made it now.**

 **Thanks for still following my first ever fanfict series of this fandom. Hope you guys enjoy it. Mash the review button and let me know in Private Message (PM) if you have any suggestion of my writing style or something like that and even anything you want to discuss.**

 **So, until the next story guys, I'll see you next time~ ^^**

 _ **~ Sachiya Haruyuki ~**_


End file.
